


Nothing is Lost

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Having Faith, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Jyn's changing faith throughoutRogue One, written for the prompt Faith for Jyn Erso week 2017. Title comes from the Jedi saying: Nothing is lost where the Force dwells.





	Nothing is Lost

Saw taught her to have faith in the Partisans and what they can do together with the right measure of violence and fear. 

Her mother taught her to have faith in the Force and the hope created by life and all its complexities and possibilities.

Her father taught her to have faith that every problem has a solution even if you can’t see it at first.

Under new names, she lost her faith in the Partisans and the promise that she was part of something greater than herself. In the quiet of cells, she found faith in anger that was hers alone. She knew Saw would approve, Saw who had taught her to aim hate and beware of easily given trust as it was built on sand.

When Kay dragged her into the Rebellion, she made her faith in herself a weapon, she belonged to no one.

In Jedha, Cassian and Kay fought beside her and stirred her faith in allies and friendship. Chirrut’s faith created a storm that Baze rode and made a moment of safety before Saw’s maddened faith in lies devoured them.

Bodhi’s faith in her father, her father’s faith in her to find a way broke her open to a betrayal born of hope.

From the ashes of disappointment, her faith in what can be done together awakened in Cassian’s smile and those who stood beside him.

Her faith sent a message into the stars as death rose above them and her mother’s Force whispered, “We are never alone.”


End file.
